


Anti-Zayn Group

by hazzalover_me1996



Category: Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalover_me1996/pseuds/hazzalover_me1996
Summary: Zayn has finally released his book and Directioner Chelsea and her other directioner friends decide to buy and read his book but when they get farther into his book,the see unpleasant things being said about one direction which leads to Chelsea and her directioner friends wanting to do something completely criminal related.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i had in my mind as a story...please take it easy on me because this is the first time that i have written a story on here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea and her friends decides to buy the book and read it.

Chelsea and her friends were at the bookstore checking out books and trying to figure out which books they should buy and take home to read. While Chelsea was looking in the biography and autobiography section of the bookstore,she came across a gray a black hardcover book,she took it of the shelf and completely freaked out,she screamed so loud that everyone in the bookstore heard her. Her friends came rushing to her to find out why she screamed and to see if she was okay.

When they found her, they eyed her and saw what was in her hands and started freaking out and screaming, when they all calmed down they decided to purchase the book immediately and take it home and start reading it. After they all grabbed a copy of his book off the shelf,they all went to the front of the bookstore and went to the checkout desk a paid for their books and left the bookstore and went out for lunch together at the restaurant and hung out there talking until they were ready to go back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering it you want me to continue to write this chapter or not this is my very first time writing on here...please check out my other stories.
> 
> http://www.wattpad.com/LoveToWrite45


End file.
